Incompatible Mods
Due to the large scope of Frackin' Universe, there are more than a few mods that can suffer compatibility issues that could cause things like bricking characters, corrupting the universe, and even crashing the game. Mods that can have compatibility issues with Frackin' Universe's normal functioning can be classified in three groups: The Dangerous, who WILL break the mod if installed at the same time. The Cautionary, who can cause some problems, and the Safe, who could cause a glitch or two. Safe/Redundant: Already integrated or something very similar exists in FU. Probably fine, but may have a glitch or two: *Alternative Armor Scale and submod Damage Cap Begone! - Integrated into the main mod. *Chef Crewman *Craftable Seeds AND it's FU Addon (Seeds can be crafted via the Greenhouse) *Custom Collections UI - Integrated into the main mod *Diverse Weather - FU does a similar thing, but both mods are compatible. *Earth's Finest - Crew Improvements - 95% of the mod's content is integrated into FU. *Elemental Correstialism- EC's Gas Planets do not work with FU's pressure protection, it has its own version which only works on the planets added by that mod, and not FU's. Additionally, elements from EC cannot be used in FU crafting recipes and visa versa. There is a patch, but it only allows EC planets to appear on FU stars and vice versa. Hellession, the Mod author, is working on modifying the patch so that EC's elements can be converted into its FU equivalents. *Enable Monsters Special Attacks - FU already restores the special attacks of monsters. *Extra Dungeons - Integrated into the main mod. *Hunger Enabler for Casual Mode - effects are disabled when using any FU Feeding Augment so it turn back off the hunger in Casual Mode. *Kirhos Reloaded - Integrated into the main mod. *Manufacturer's Touch *Radiens - Integrated into the main mod. *RPG Growth *Squids In Space: A Splatoon Mod *Supper's Monster Additions - FU integrated an earlier version of the mod to restore the procedural monsters' special attacks. However, later versions of this mod have features that FU hasn't restored, like the old procedural minibosses, or the noises they used to make. *Thelusians - Integrated into the main mod. *Translocate(Teleport tech) *Weapon Stats Caution: May be a problem: *ANY Race Mod That's forced to load after FU - FU added a new SAIL interface in version 5.6.239. The new Interface cannot be seen by race mods that load after Frackin' Universe, like the Avali Mod. sayter's team is currently working on an addon to fix the problem. *BYOS - Redundant, FU has an identical feature. *Combinable Augments - Certain augments in FU, when combined, WILL brick your character 100% of the time. *Draconis Mod's FU Addon - Frackin' Races has effectively replaced it, and it used to cause invincibility glitches. *God Dame Manufacturing Trading Cards- Messes up the Custom Collections UI screen so that you can't see FU collections or other collections that use the mod. *MadTulip's Spaceship Mod - Redundant, FU has an identical feature. *Melee Aiming - Incompatible with some FU weapons. *Penguin Piracy - Unsupported by Frackin' Races. The author plans to eventually add compatibility. *Powerfully Unique *Starbound++ - Makes several changes that WILL affect FU. *The Nightars (Revived) - For some unknown reason, older versions used to break the default ships of the vanilla races when used with FU, making them unusable. That seems to no longer be the case, as of the latest version. *Universal Uncrafter: Not incompatible per-se, but it's on this list because repeatedly uncrafting Irradium (Ore, Bar, or Liquid) allows for infinite duplication. Can be used for a number of other exploits as well (Ultraonium and Arc Smelter exploiting for example.)Use it for what it's meant for and you should be fine. There are better ways to make lots of money/pixels in FU anyway. *Very Varied Vehicles - Some spice to the hover bike shop - Breaks FU aircraft. png display. Not sure why. *Weapon Fusion Station - Breaks the Kluex Staff's secondary attack, making the game freeze for a few seconds and have ultimately nothing happen other then that. There's a 1.3 version that fixes the bug, here. Danger: Absolutely -do not- use, WILL be broken or cause issues with FU: *ANY Nav UI Mod - FU needs the vanilla version of the Nav UI to function. *A.B.A.T.H.U.R. - Commander : Master of Evolution - Replaces all S.A.I.Ls, which will cause serious issues with FU's integrated mod races. *Aperture Science Mech - Absolutely breaks XS Mechs, and by extension, FU's Mechs. It's improperly made, and overwrites any major mech changes to config files. Do not use. It WILL break mechs in FU. *Easy Ingots (AKA Easy Ores) - Doesn't support FU ores. *EasyRAM - RAM from Robot Chickens and Crafting - Doesn't use the patching system, so it conflicts with FU. Causes the treasure pools of FU to fail to patch, causing an error. *Enhanced Beginning- Overrides FU Game Start Data *Frackin' Breathing - New EPP changes break when using it. Not that you should have been using it in the first place, you sissies *Frackin' Irkens - Sayter updated Frackin' Races to use mostly .json rather than .lua. This mod hasn't been updated. *Fullscreen Starmap - Modifies the Nav UI. *Melee Weapon Types - Treasure pool error *Memento Mori - Integrated into FU, with improved code. *Modular Mech Improvements - Conflicts with XS Mechs, and FU Mechs by extension. *Moon Overhaul - "Now, let's see. Since August 2016 we've had what, three major content updates? Four? One of which radically changed the moon biomes by adding the Erchius ghost, and another which radically changed space exploration and world generation. I wonder why it doesn't work." *More Planets - "This mod is currently broken and only borderline functional, as of Starbound 1.3. I'm told by Steam users that 1.3 displays systems in a way that some planets cannot be visited. I'm not fixing this, since I'm not even playing Starbound these days. However, it probably wouldn't be hard to fix or at least make less broken, since it is such a simple mod. Anyone that wants to is welcome to take a crack at fixing it." -simulatoralive, the author. *Nobility's Bomb Mod - Outdated. *Optional Erchius Mining Facility Quest - Overrides FU Game Start data. *Optional Story - Overrides FU Game Start data. *Ores for Asteroids - FU already does what this mod tried to do. Outdated *Realistic Fuel Consumption - Both mods modify cockpit.lua, which will break the ship if both are installed. *Slime Race Mod - parts of it are now integrated. having both will cause resource clashes and render the game unbootable in some cases. However, the game may still run, but it will load incredibly slowly, taking a chunk of time to both open up, load to the title screen, load characters, load races and also load shipworlds and planets. *Small Improvements - incompatible recipes as it has not been updated in a while. *Steven Universe Items - duplicate tileID since the mod author didn't do their tileID homework. *The Fennix Family - It's author states that it can't be used with "other mods that adds other monsters", including FU - highly doubted though. The mod has been incorporated into the Pandora's Box mod, which is confirmed to be compatible with FU. *The Legacy Fuels - FU also restores Plutonium as a fuel, will result in a conflict. *Tier Nine Ships (called Tier 10 Ships in the FU menu.) - "It patches the fuel levels higher for the earlier tiers but hasn't been built for compatibility with this mod." *TrueSpace - Versions before 1.22 caused planet generation issues. IE: Spawns Sulphuric Sea worlds, which have been phased out of planet rotation eons ago, and doesn't spawn certain types of FU worlds at all IE Lightless Spheres. Also causes progression problems in starter world universes (forest/desert worlds not spawning in starter systems) As well as Space Encounter problems (IE Low threat systems not giving you loot when you destroy enemies). 1.22 fixed the planet issues, restoring Lightless Spheres and removing Sulphuric Seas, but it's currently unknown to me if the other problems were fixed. *Universe Scanner - Older versions used to break the Starmap. The author says it DOES work with FU, but haven't tested this myself. *Weapon Megapack - Treasure pool error Category:Needs Revision